Encerrada en la soledad
by RoseBlack-Malfoy
Summary: "Porque en tu afán de poder; en tu gran intento por destruir aquello que su momento odiaste, te destruiste tú misma. Y lo destruiste a él. Un hombre que fue capaz de dejarlo todo, su esposa, su familia, sus ideales. Lo dejo todo para luchar por lo que sentía por una mujer que sólo supo utilizarlo y jugar con él." BASADO EN EL MUNDO DE "EL PLACER DEL DOLOR"


_**Disclaimer: Personajes de JK Rowling**_

_**Advertencia: One shot basado en el mundo del fanfiction "El placer del dolor". Leer bajo riesgo propio. Peligro de spoilers al por mayor... Al menos en esta pareja.**_

* * *

_**Encerrada en la soledad**_

Cuando estás completamente sola en el mundo; cuando _crees _estar totalmente abandonada, cuando llegas a la situación límite de la vida en la que lo que era tu _todo _se reduce a la _nada... _En esos momentos es cuando puedes decir que, literalmente, estás _encerrada en la soledad._

_Encerrada, _atrapada en un camino al que no le encuentras salida. Incapaz de salir de ese mundo que tú misma construyes, con el que te aislas de todo lo que tienes a tu alrededor y te concentras solo en tus pensamientos.

_En la soledad, _porque no importa si todos tus compañeros te hablan; no interesa si eres una princesa consentida o si tienes la atención de todo el mundo a tu disposición. Estás en soledad por no tenerlo a él, por haber perdido la persona que más amas en el mundo.

Es una pena que te hayas dado cuenta de eso tan tarde, que cuando hayas abierto los ojos, esos preciosos orbes azules, ya no tengas aquellos otros que velaban por ti a cada paso que dabas. Cada uno de tus movimientos; tan cuidados y calculados para ser perfectos a los ojos de un idiota, fueron trazando aquel largo e invisible puente que te separo cada vez más de la única persona que se preocupo realmente por ti.

Y te arrepientes de no haber hecho nada para impedirlo.

Te detestas por perderlo. Por haberlo tenido y no haberlo notado.

Te odias, porque el azul claro de sus ojos ya no va a volver a mirarte.

Porque en tu afán de poder; en tu gran intento por destruir aquello que su momento odiaste, te destruiste tú misma. Y lo destruiste a él.

Un hombre que fue capaz de dejarlo todo, su esposa, su familia, sus ideales. Lo dejo todo para luchar por lo que sentía por una mujer que sólo supo utilizarlo y jugar con él.

Bill luchó por defenderte, dejó su vida para proteger la tuya... ¿Y qué hiciste tú? Le diste la espalda, mataste cada recuerdo que tenías de ese hombre con lava en la sangre. Te deshiciste de cada cosa que te lo evocaba.

De todo menos de ella.

_Geraldine..._

El nombre que tanto le gustaba. El nombre que tu hija lleva con orgullo.

_El nombre que su hija debía tener._

Porque ella, con su pelo negro y sus ojos azules; tan parecida a ti, tiene exactamente el carácter rebelde y guerrero que tanto lo identificó.

Porque pese a todo, pese a que lograste que te odiara, que se alejara; porque aunque hiciste toda la fuerza necesaria para no seguir con la farsa del amor, él lucho. Te salvo cuando creíste que morirías.

El problema fue, que al salvarte dejo la vida en el campo de batalla.

Y lloraste como nunca lo habías hecho.

Y gritaste con todo el dolor de tu pútrido corazón.

Y cuando pasó el tiempo, meses después, supiste que no todo estaba perdido. Supiste ese hombre te había dejado una huella imborrable.

_Una hija._

Y ahora, con la pequeña llorando, alargando sus manitas para tomar tu dedo, te das cuenta de que lo amaste más de lo que creías.

Y sabes que ella lo va a necesitar.

Y sabes que él estará. De alguna manera, él estará.

Puede que tú estés encerrada, porque lo estás y lo sabes, pero no permitirás, bajo ningún concepto, que ese pequeño milagro que cargas corra con el mismo destino.

Te duele, pero es lo más sensato que puedes hacer.

Cargas el pequeño morral con cosas de la niña, tomas la carta que le escribiste a la única persona que puede encargarse de tu hija, y te apareces en una zona modesta y tranquila.

Hay una bonita casa de estilo victoriano, con luces prendidas y el sonido de las risas atravesando el cristal de las ventanas. Te acercas, apoyas la bebé en el umbral de la puerta y golpeas.

Silenciosa corres hasta esconderte, aplicando un hechizo desilucionador sobre ti para camuflarte mejor.

Ves como una mujer castaña sale con una sonrisa en los labios y notas el ceño fruncido al recoger a Geraldine. Así mismo la notas abrir la carta que le escribiste y observas como parece buscarte en el paisaje de la noche.

Al final se da por vencida y entra.

Con el mejor regalo que la vida te dio a salvo vuelves a aparecerte. Vas al Ministerio.

Te vas a entregar.

¿Tu condena? Azkaban.

Cuando en el último atisbo de cordura, veinte años después de eso, ves una hermosa mujer casi idéntica a ti entrar en la celda, sabes que puedes morir en paz.

-Geraldine...- Pronuncias a la nada y al todo. Tu cordura acabada, tu imaginación tomando las riendas.

Tu hija nunca fue a verte.

Su hija nunca lo vio.

Y sin embargo, sabes que te conoce.

Sabes que lo conoce.

Siempre...

* * *

_**¡Hola! En fin, aquí yo, dando señales de vida. Me gustaría traer un nuevo capítulo del fic en el que base este pequeño drabble, pero para eso aún me falta un poco. En cambio mi imaginación se disparó y así salió esto. Que está, como bien dije arriba, basado en "El placer del dolor".**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado. Pese a que les "adelanto" algo de lo que pasará... Supongo que quiero recompensar la larga espera con algo. xD**_

_**Besos, y hasta la próxima.**_

_**Ceci.**_


End file.
